Simulated fireplaces take many forms including real flames with simulated fuel beds, electronic representations of flames with simulated fuel beds, and electronic simulations of flames and fuel beds. An example of real flames with a simulated fuel bed is a natural gas fireplace where gas is niped to certain locations within a structure constructed to look like fuel, such as a pile of logs. The gas is ignited, and people viewing the simulated fireplace see and feel flames that appear to be “burning” the logs.
An example of an electronic representation of flames with a simulated fuel bed is provided in UK patent application GB 2419182. A flame representation, such as FIG. 10, is displayed on a screen 130, 530 (FIGS. 4 and 9). Screens 130, 530, for example, are made see-through, or the bottom, front portion is reflective, as also described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0162198, In either case, the intended effect is to make it appear as if the electronic flames emanate from within the simulated fuel bed.
An example of an electronically simulated flame and fuel bed is shown in U.S. D410,346 which shows a television cabinet made to look like a fireplace. A picture of a fire shown on the television may display an electronically recorded video of both a flame and fuel consumed by the flame.